It is known practice to control a power electrical module by means of an electronic circuit board arranged against the electrical module.
Now, the electrical module emits electromagnetic waves which risk disturbing the operation of the electronic circuit board.
To avoid this problem, it is known practice to arrange an electromagnetic shielding between the power electrical module and control electronic circuit board. The shielding is, for example, formed by a substantially planar metal sheet.
The module generally comprises a conductive plate forming an electrical ground for the electrical system. Thus, it may be necessary to connect the shielding (and the electronic circuit board) to the conductive plate to ensure a connection to the electrical ground. To this end, it is known practice to use rods mounted on and intended to extend from the electronic circuit board to the conductive plate, passing through the shielding.
The aim of the invention is to propose an electrical system with shielding of simplified design, while comprising a link, notably an electrical link, between the shielding and the conductive plate.